


Hawkmoth's Wish

by storiez0



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiez0/pseuds/storiez0
Summary: "Everyone makes mistakes."What if Hawkmoth got the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous and what if he wished that his wife had never become sick? Who would pay the price and who would remember the old timeline, how would they get back or would they even want to?This is about a theory I watched on YouTube created by Calxiyn Called;Miraculous Ladybug hawkmoths true plan revealed and explained.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Ladybug, M'lady where are you?" Chat Noir asked. He was in a strange-looking basement with flowers everywhere and a butterfly window. He was scared, to be honest, but not about him or his safety, he was scared for his lady.

"Is this who you're looking for?" A man asked from the shadows of the dark corner. As Chat heard the deep and mysterious voice a girl was thrown out of the darkness and into to bright light, well what was coming out of the butterfly print window. The girl had dark blue hair which was in two ponytails with beautiful bluebell eye.

"Marinette what are you doing here?" Chat asked, but he got no reply from the bluenette instead she kept head down facing the floor in defeat. "What happened?" the cat-themed hero asked again, he was confused about why Marinette was here and not at school.

"Tikki" was the only thing Marinette could say, she knew that she had let her kwami down and everyone in Paris. Hawkmoth had taken her miraculous and it was all her fault. As Chat Noir was busy trying to get Marinette to talk Hawkmoth found it the purrfect time to get his ring. Hawkmoth ran up to Chat and knocked him out with his cane giving him the chance to take his miraculous, since Marinette was on the other side of the room so there was nothing she could do and it was his dream come true. As he took the ring off of Chat Noir the boy turned into his son. That didn't stop him though he knew his son would understand when their family was happy and complete again.

"Tikki spots on, Plagg claws out," Hawkmoth said as a large amount of black magic surrounded him and his mind completely focused on what you wanted. "I wish that my wife, Emilie Agreste had never become ill".

***


	2. New Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth makes his mish but it goes horribly wrong.

Marinette's Pov

I had a strange dream last night, it was about Hawkmoth he had gotten mine and Chat Noir's miraculous. The weirdest part was that Adrien was Chat, crazy hey? As I got up out if bed, I looked around my room but all of my pictures of Adrien were down, mama and papa must of took them down but why? "Mama, Papa why are my pictures down?" I asked them, but they only gave me a confused look like they had no idea what I was talking about. "You know the ones of Adrien".

"Who's Adrien, sweetie are you okay?" Mama asked, maybe Tikki took them down because they obviously didn't.

"Don't worry it's fine I just need to get to school now bye". I gave my parents a quick kiss on the cheek and then went to school, on time for once. When I got to school the bell just rang so I ran to class.

"Hey Alya" I said as I sat next to her, but she didn't respond though she just looked at me with an confused expression on her face.

"Hey Marinette why are you sitting next to me that's Alix's spot?". Did miss something? Why was everyone acting so weird and where is Adrien and Tikki, there are so many questions in my mind right now. It's like I have missed something important.

"Sorry," I said as I walked over to Nino while looking for Adrien. "Hey, Nino where is Adrien?".

"I have no idea who that is dudette".

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! ADRIEN SITS NEXT TO YOU" I yelled but luckily only Chloe, Sabrina, Nino, Alya and I were in the room.

"Wait, Marinette how do you know who Adrien is?" Chloe asked, which confused the hell out of me what are they talking about he's in our class? Or what if he wasn't and my dream wasn't a dream but it was real?

"Um I have to go," I said as I ran out of the room. I don't know where to go should I go to Master Fu but what if he doesn't remember because he shares his miraculous with Nino. There is only one other miraculous owner part from him and that's Hawkmoth I hope he remembers.

When I got to the Agreste mansion I stopped, what if he doesn't want to help what if he doesn't remember. I rang the doorbell and to my surprise, Natalie didn't answer it but instead a girl who is named Emilie did. "Hello, may I talk to Mr Agreste please?" I asked as politely as I could while trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"Sure thing miss, why would you like to talk to my husband," Emilie asked in a nice sweet voice which was exactly how Adrien described it. 

"Um work, I won a designing competition at my school".

"Ok, come right in" as the words left her mouth the massive gates outside the mansion opened. I felt the nerve rise in my body, I was about to approach my number one enemy. Sure he might not have any powers but neither do I. 

"Marinette, come to my office we can discuss your hat in there" as I entered his office it was a lot brighter and colourful then I imagined. "Thank god, I am not the only one who remembers" Gabriel sighed in relief. 

"Adrien was the price for your wish" I whisper-yelled at him, how could he be so selfish.

"I know, how do we get him back?"

"Maybe the Guardian might know but I'm not too sure that he would remember, seeing that he shared his miraculous".

"It's worth a shot".


	3. Master Fu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something isn't right.
> 
> Marinette and Gabriel get help.

Marinette's Pov

I can't believe this Gabriel and I are on the same team, working together to get Adrien back. But why wouldn't he Adrien is his son, yes he may be harsh and cruel towards him but that doesn't mean he doesn't love him. Together we are going to go to Master Fu and hopefully be able to wish everything back to the way it was. "So do you know where this master fu guy lives," Gabriel asked.

"I will tell you if you promise not to go after him and the other timeline," I said, I didn't want Master Fu to be in any danger when everything thing is back to normal.

"I promise," he said as she held up his left hand as he placed his right hand on his chest. When we got to Master Fu's he was working with one of his customers.

"Hello would you sit down and wait as I'll finish the customer I am working with now," he said.

"Are you sure this is the right guy?"

"Positive". After about 5 minutes of waiting Master Fu was done and was ready to talk to us. "Master Fu Hawkmoth got the miraculous in a different timeline and now Adrien Agreste is missing because of it".

"I know," Master Fu said.

"But why don't we just wish him back?"

"It's not that easy, you need consent from Hawkmoth".

"That's easy, I'm Hawkmoth," Gabriel said.

"Well then it might be easy after all, what did you wish for?"

"My wife."

"Or not, you will need your wife's permission". That shouldn't be to hard cause from what I have heard Emilie is a great person and who wouldn't die for their child.


	4. This Is It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilie helps get her son back

Emilie's Pov

That sweet girl Marinette came to met Gabriel earlier, she reminds me of Adrien I don't know why maybe it's because she's really polite and kind like Adrien was. I can't help but to think that it was my fault that Adrien became sick, that my baby boy is no longer with Gabriel and I, because of me. The reason why I believe this is because I keep on having dreams of a different life, life was Adrien is going to school and has the black cat miraculous, Gabriel is a massive jerk but he is like that for a reason and I'm dead, I am the one in Adrien's place, not him. In this other life, Adrien has friends and is a semi-normal kid, not a dead one.

I remember when I had a miraculous it was the miraculous of the butterfly. My name was Miraposa but that was a long time ago before......never mind that's not important, I just got really unhealthy. Gabriel had the peacock miraculous, but we haven't used them in a long time.

I was going to Gabriel's Fashion show when I started to feel a little dizzy, my stomach felt like knives were stabbing it but I managed to swallow the pain cause this is Gabriel's night. But I wasn't strong enough as the all the pain got to me, I like a sharp yelped escape my lips and before I knew it everything went dark but I could hear my surroundings and Gabriel cry and yell "Emilie, EMILIE WAKE UP".

I jumped up in my bed as I saw Gabriel and the girl from before looking at me with a sad and sorrowful face. I was sit in a pit of tears with my eyes bloodshot red and I was shaking. "My love, what happened?" Gabriel asked as he hugged me.

"I-I had a nightmare" I replied bluntly.

"If you don't mind telling, what about," Marinette asked politely.

"No it's ok sweetheart, it was about pain or a coma I just I don't know how to describe it" I shot them a reassuring hoping that they would believe I am alright, but they looked at each other as their eyes widen and Marinette gave Gabriel a nod.

"Emilie I think there is something Kmust tell you" he started but stopped as tears started to swell up in his icey blue eyes.

"In a different timeline you are in some kind of coma and Adrien isn't. Mr Agreste aka Hawkmoth in our original timeline tried to get both mine and Adrien's miraculous so he could wish your family back together but he was unaware of the consequences of~"

"Of the power of the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses, yes I know," I said.

"How?"

"Marinette, Gabriel you have my consent," I said with a warm smile.

"Wait what?"

"I said you guys have my consent to wish back your other life and my sons" I repeated. "Let's go to Master Fu's".

They were staring at me the whole way to Master Fu's but that's ok what really matters is that they fix it before it's too late. As we got to Master Fu's we asked Marinette to go home so we could do this as a family thing or in other words so I can say my final words to my husband, but before I did a asked her to marry my son which made her blush and Gabriel and I laugh.

"Emilie I am so sorry," Gabriel said, "It's my fault that you are here and Adrien's is not I am sorry".

"It's ok honey we all make mistakes, I made a similar mistake remember?" I said to him as he looked at me with a sad expression. When Master Fu came out he looked at me and smiled.

"Long time no see, Emilie"

"Long time no see, Uncle Wang" I then turned to Gabriel and said "If we do this can you promise me to things that you will be less strict on Adrien and that you will kill me, I want to go to peace and watch you move on and find love, as well as watch Adrien, grow have kids of his own, be a father. Will you promise me those things Gabriel?" At this point he was in tears as he tried to hold it in, so he nodded.

"Ok I will need you to put your hands on the yin and yang symbol in the miracle box," Master Fu said to Gabriel. He walked up to the box and did as Master said, and the room stopped and it all went black when I say, "I am ready".

***


	5. We All Make Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

3rd person pov

"Tikki" Marinette yelled hoping that her reddish friend was back.

"Marinette you don't need to yell," Tikki said as she when to Marinette with her blue eyes awake.

"Sorry" she giggled as she hugged the kwami. Marinette had got ready early to go to school to see if everything was back to normal, to see if Alya was still her BFF and to see if the love of her life Adrien was there. She smiled at the thought of everything being back. When she got to school she had seen Alya and she ran to her and gave a tight hug.

"Woah is this what morning person Marinette is like," Alya asked jokingly.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Alya I just wanted you to know that your the bests friend ever".

~~Meanwhile with Adrien~~

"Adrien come here please" Gabriel yelled.

"Father you called?"

"I wanted to tell you that I might be mean and cruel sometimes but I do love you, Adrien you're my son. So I have decided to be a better father and try and be more understanding to your wishes".

"Thank you, Father," he said as he ran you to his dad and hugged him, 'maybe Plagg was right people do change' he said to himself with a smile.

~~In a different place~~

Emilie looked at her family and how they were finally happy which was enough for her to go to peace. Her son finally has a family, has a good father. "Emilie is that you," a voice asked, Emilie, looked around the room to see an old family member she has blue eyes and blonde hair like her, she had light pink lips and looked like she was about 28.

"Maya?" asked Emilie as she ran up to the girl and hugged her with tears running down her eyes. "Missed you so much big sister, I am so sorry".

"It's okay we all make mistakes all that matters is that you are here now".


End file.
